Cullens Read Twilight
by BRCullen
Summary: Want to read Twilight with Cullens well this is your only chance. So I was been searching the site lately looking for good Cullen reads twilight Fanfic but there are few good ones but they are not complete. So I decided why don't I have my fun with it. So be ready for emmets Jokes, Rosile, Jasper, and Edward acceptance level change. Carlise Esme source of happiness.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Cullen household. Normal as it can get with a bunch of vampires. Life is not easy when you are a Cullen but with each other love and support they sure as hell comfortable if you don't count the constant unbearable burning thirst in their throats. But something unusual is going to hit them.

Alice is planning her next shopping trip as she sorts out her wardrobe, Jasper is engrossed in a very good civil war book he just order online, Emmet is debating what to do at this moment go for a short run have a quick snack or sit here and watch a movie, Rosalie was doing some change in her BMW, clanking of the tools can be heard by all the vampire in the house, Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme in the garden and lastly Edward sitting on the bench trying to compose something but waiting for inspiration to hit him.

 _Yes pile_

 _No pile_

 _Yep this one no to_

Alice was thinking as she sorts her clothes lets just say there was the mount of no pile clothes on the floor, picking up the next article in her closet she stops in her track, her eyes went blank. Edward freeze in his place and vision disappear, nobody was yet aware of the development yet.

What- but before Edward could ask what was that all about a knock on the door cut in

"I will get it!" Emmet boomed though everybody can hear him perfectly if he even whispers. In the blink of an eyes Emmet open the door, everybody was now in the living room looking at the package in Emmet's hand.

What is this Esme wondered

"Only one way to find out," Emmet says rising his eyebrows

Alice took the parcel, open it and frown

"What is it dear?" Esme asked

"These are books"

Edward curious took one book out. It was name _**Twilight**_ frowning everyone screaming lot of question in their mind and Edward was looking at the cover mesmerized. _Something is different_ Edward think

"Edward?" Esme voice concerned

Edward shakes his head, turn the book and started to read the back.

 _ **When seventeen-year-old Bella leaves Phoenix to live with her father in Forks, Washington, she meets an exquisitely handsome boy at school for whom she feels an overwhelming attraction and who she comes to realize is not wholly human.**_

Edward was too shocked to respond _what boy?_ that was the first question on Edwards mind then he frowns at himself _why it matters_. Everyone was confused. When Rosalie notice a note in the package.

"There is a note" and started to read

 _ **Dear Cullen Family,**_

 _ **First of all don't worry your secret is safe with me I know lot about you and these books is related to all of you and most importantly Edward, I can see future too but they are not like Alice, my visions are not subjective you can go as far to say that what I see is not future its fate you can change the future not the fate, after you read this book I can give only one warning let it be as it is. These books are just heads up and just to make minor changes so you all can avoid unnecessary heartbreak and get a better understanding. Don't make big decisions because if you try to avoid them completely, they will be sprung on you on those times when you totally unexcepted them and it can be disastrous. I am sharing my vision to just prepare you ahead. It's a warning don't change anything just prepare yourself mentally what is there to come. Knowing future is a great responsibility.**_

 _ **Your Well Wisher**_

 _ **S.M**_

 _ **PS. The order of the books is Twilight, New moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun.**_

As Rosalie's voice rung and every word sink in.

"I will call Carlisle," Esme said

* * *

 **Your thoughts matter! Review! If I get reviews I will update daily.**


	2. Chapter 2

"This. is. a. disaster!" Rosalie hissed pointedly at Edward as Carlisle walked in.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked looking at everyone.

Everyone explained to him

"Interesting"

"Interesting! INTERESTING! Carlisle we are all could be in danger" as she practically shoves the note by S.M in Carlisle's face.

But Carlisle just took the note in his hand scan it calmly

"Rose, I really understand your concern but whoever this S.M is he/she seems to meant well otherwise she won't write that our secret is safe with her or him" Carlisle explain calmly

"This is a disaster waiting to happen I am telling you!"

"Babe…. Emmet approached her caution. "how about read these books and find out what this is all about"

"Emmet is right, Rose," Alice said

Jasper sends a calm wave to Rose. Edward, on the other hand, felt very strange about this _note says its all connected to him especially._

"So we agree we are reading the books?" Carlisle asked

"Absolutely!" Alice agreed. Everybody but Rose notice the glint in Alice's eyes that she knows something.

"Okay fine, If this turn out be a disaster like I say and it will, this is all your fault" she points angrily at Edward

"How this is all my fault ?" Edward asked confused

"I don't know what going on and for the look of it you don't either so stop blaming me and just let's find out, Okay?"

"This note says this is connected to you" Rose hissed

"I-"

"Rose stop it nobody knows, what's going on so stop traumatizing, Edward "Esme defend him

"Of course! you are taking his side, you always do Mom! he is your favorite" Rose almost whine.

Jasper just can't help but chuckle

"You found this funny don't you? don't tell me you are alright with all of this?"

That shut up Jasper but then he said "Look, Rose, assumption is never good we should see it through first then we will judge it" A voice of reason

Rose opened her mouth to say more

"Enough!" Carlisle said with calm and authority

"Let's just go to the living room sit, relax and read."

"Good idea! "Alice swing the book in one hand and dance toward the living room and everyone follows, everybody knew this read is going to be everything but relaxing

Everyone got settle

"Everybody ready? who would like to do the honors first?" Alice smile at everyone holding _Twilight._

"Why don't Edward read it first since it seems it about him" Esme suggest

"Yes, Edward Esme is right" giving to Edward but Rose growl and Edward shook his head

"Oh, you spoilsport! I will start" Emmet took the book from Alice's hand.

"No, you won't" Rose looks at Emmet

"Oh yes, I am going to do it" Emmet look in her eyes.

" And Rosie you don't have to look at me like that your beauty already killed me 70 years ago, don't do that again beside you look hot when you are angry" Rose trying to keep her face straight she look at the space ahead and Emmet started to Read.

" **Preface** "

"Isn't preface something that gives sneak peek that tell us what will happen in the climax of the book? "Emmet asked innocently

"Yes!" Edward rolled his eyes getting impatience

"Impatience aren't we? what you think you got a girlfriend" Emmet wiggle his eyebrow playful, but Edward had already enough

"If you don't want to read give the book, Em"

"No, No, Eddie boy you have your opportunity, you lost it and Now, I am going to read it" Emmet clear his throat dramatically and grin at Edward

"It's Edward" Edward clench his jaw and took a deep breath.

Why it's affecting me so much? he thought to himself.

 **I'd never given much thought to how I would die**

"Who does?" Emmet frown

"Emmet!" Jasper warned this time clearly affected by Edward emotion

"Fine! Fine! I am reading."

 **though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

 **I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

"A vampire?" Esme wondered

"Seems like it" Carlisle agree

Emmet continues

 **Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

"Yes, it does," Jasper said feeling worried.

And everyone looks at Rose whoever was this person. She was very selfless, sacrificing herself like that. Rose agrees and give a nod but didn't say anything.

 **I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

"What she is talking about?" Edward wondered

 **The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

A dread filled Edward as he here the last line read

"Just don't die on me," Edward said in concern. Everyone frowns at his reaction but choose to not comment. Edward was confused himself.

* * *

 **So let me know, How is it?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Should I start the first chapter?" Emmet asked

"I will read the first chapter" Esme Volunteer and took the book.

" **First sight"** Esme started

 **My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**

" **A Parka?!"** Alice said wide eyes horrified.

"It's a practical choice for human, its cold here," Carlisle said

"I get that part, I mean alright its cold for human but parka? There really cool designer leather jackets out there!"

"We haven't met her yet and why do you care what she wears, she is nothing to us" Rose-tone was harsh.

Alice just frowns reply _. That girl is going shopping with me Edward, she needs some serious wardrobe makeover._

"Why are you telling me this?"

"She is your mate"

"No she not my MATE! She is human Alice, are you forgetting that!" Edward snap.

"But-"

"For once and I hate to say that but I agree with Edward, she is human who is going to know our truth if she is anything to any of us is a threat. A threat that when times come need to be eliminated" Rose said

"Nobody is eliminating anything or anyone! If you please, I would like to continue" Esme looked at everyone with the mom look. _Edward had waited for a century I wont let anybody destroy his happiness._

Edward open his mouth to argue. _No! you listen here young man, You sit down right here and read this books through._

Esme continue after that.

 **In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie,**

"Charlie? as in Chief Swan?" Esme Wondered.

"Yes I had heard remour around" Carlise confirmed.

"The whole town is talking about it, her name is Isabella," Jasper said.

'Isabella' Edward whisper and shiver ran through his spine. He was still battling internally,

 _God, what is so special about this girl?_ Rosalie wonder.

Esme continue

 **vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

 **It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

 **I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

"Don't move here then," Rosalie said. Everybody just shook their head .

 **"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

 **My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**

"Who is the mother here again?" Emmet frown.

 **"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

 **"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

 **"I will."**

 **"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me."**

 **But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

"She sound so selfless" Esme Commented. Everyone gave a nod except Rose

 **"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

 **She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

 **It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"She is scared of her dad" Emmet raise his eyebrow

"She is worried, not scared" Jasper roll his eyes

 **Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

 **But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision — like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

"She really hate Forks. What doesn't make sense is why she is moving?" Emmet wonder outload.

 **When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

"Oh I understand now" Emmet nodded to himself

"Annnd, what you understand now? Em"

"Oh look at it Jas, she is so sullen and gloomy no wondered she is Edwards mate, no offence to your girlfriend Edward" Emmet grin.

In reply Edward just throw a cushion at his face.

"Its not funny Emmet and she not my girlfriend or mate"

"Do you mind?" Esme look at Edward and Emmet. " By the way that poor girl just going through a big change, she is allow to be a little gloomy if she feels like it" she started reading again.

 **Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"so true," Jasper said

 **Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

 **"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

 **"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.**

"And you shouldn't" Esme scowl toward the book

 **I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

"Shopping, I am going to take her shopping" Alice mummer. Emmet and Edward rolled their eyes. Jasper try not to.

 **"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

 **"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."**

"Perspective" Carlisle notice

 **"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

 **"Where did you find it?"**

 **"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

"Please tell me he is not talking about the dogs" Rosalie look at everyone

"He is talking about the wolves, Billy black is related to Ephraim black" Carlise confirmed

 **"No."**

 **"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

 **That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

 **"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

 **"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I**

 **wouldn't ask.**

" Something tells me You are not going to like the answer," Emmet said

 **"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."**

 **I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"**

 **"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

 **"Did he buy it new?"**

 **"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted**

 **sheepishly.**

"That truck is as old as Emmet!"

"Hey!"

"No way in hell Bella is driving that-that thing, There is no safety features whatsoever in that made!" Everyone stare at Edward in shock at his outburst.

"Awww, are you worries about your girlfriend Eddie boy" Emmet teased.

"Its Edward! And she NOT my girlfriend-"

"Yet"

Edward give a look to Alice

"And I am just Stating…a fact no human in its right mind will drive that thing" Edward fold his arms across his chest.

"Suuuure"

"If you say so"

Emmet and Jasper rolled their eyes.

Carlise and Esme smile looking at their children's

 **"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

"Don't worry, my Rosie can do it" Rose Glared at Emmet.

 **"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

 **The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.**

 **"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

 **"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

 **Wow. Free.**

 **"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

 **"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

 **"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth — or engine.**

 **"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

"Awkwarrrd" Emmet chimed again

 **We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

 **It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

 **It was too green — an alien planet.**

"Alien planet? She has a wired way to look at things, she does not make any sense to me"

"Don't worry, Em its Edward who have to make sense of her, not us"

Soon another pillow met Jasper face and Emmet laugh boomed in the room.

Everyone chuckled

 **Eventually, we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it.**

"What? How could she love that!" Rose exclaimed. Completely horrified at she hear the description. To her car loving nature, it was a crime to for a thing like that to exist. Everyone just look at her. But before anybody can say anything else. Esme started to read again.

 **I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

 **"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

 **"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

 **It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

 **There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

 **One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

 **Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together.**

 **I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"Don't worry, we are the freaks here" Alice said

"Yeah! don't steal our spot" Emmet whined mocking. Everyone laughed, Rose trying to keep her face straight.

 **Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

 **Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

Emmet Laugh

"it's going to be so much fun with her around!"

 **When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

 **Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**

 **I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period.**

"Maybe you will relate to vampire well"

"Drop it! Emmet" Edward jaw tense.

"Chillex! Eddie boy"

 **Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs.**

 _Her thoughts are so different, nobody wonders that._ Edward thought

 **Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

 **I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying.**

Esme thoughts sad as she read this.

* * *

 **Alright. Your thoughts? by the way, thank you for all the reviews, Follows, and Favorites. Reviews are love, leave me some.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I love that you all are enjoying this ride with me, Thank you to all who fav, follow and Review. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Esme Sign and continue

 **The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

 **Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.**

 _She will be never happy here, why she is coming here then, don't come here is more dangerous than anywhere else._ Edward thought

 **Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me.**

"I completely agree," Jasper nodded

"What are the odds of her coming into the town where vampires live" Emmet chuckled in agreement and everybody nodded.

 **Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

 **It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.**

 **I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket — which had the feel of a biohazard suit — and headed out into the rain.**

 **It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving.**

"Half of her reason of gloomy nature is that she notices everything, "Alice said **, "** _the sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving,_ honestly who notice that?"

"We establish that she is not normal" Jasper put one arm around Alice pulling her to his side.

"And let get one thing straight here who every fall for Eddie can't be normal" Edward roll his eyes at Emmet. A cushion hit Edward's chest.

"What was that for?"

"Don't you want to sulk how I call you Eddie and throw cushions at me, you did not have a one by your side at this moment so I thought I should help you there?" Emmet said blinking trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Really? how considered of you, brother?" Edward said in fake gratitude voice and throw the same cushion at Emmet. Emmet tuck this time and everyone laughed even Rosalie cracked a smile.

Esme continues after laughter stop.

 **I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

 **Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.**

 **Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?**

 **I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.**

 **Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery**

 **outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.**

"Mrs. Cope," Alice said.

"Now Eddie boy your girlfriend just met her first competition" Emmet teased

"Shut up Emmet!" Edward ran his fingers through his hairs annoyed beyond words and thinking about Mrs. Cope he shuddered.

"What that supposed to mean?" Esme wondered

Emmet laugh, no Cullen children could hold their chuckle.

"She has this huge crush on, Edward" Alice giggled

"And her thoughts, those are most…..disturbing" Edward shudder.

"If you could just witness that, Its GOLD" Emmet laughed

"It's not funny Emmet!" Edward said half heartily because it is funny sometimes other times is just plain disturbing but Edward know one thing there was no competition because he had listened to many thoughts in his existence and one thing was clear Bella was beautiful inside out.

 **The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

 **"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.**

 **"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.**

 **She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.**

 **When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out.**

"Hey, Edward! That's your Volvo!" Emmet boomed.

Edward smile and Jasper smack Emmet head "We know Em, no need be load about it"

 **Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

"She doesn't like attention, does she?" Alice said

 **I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me.**

"Can't promise that" Emmet snicker and Rosalie smack his head as everyone said "Emmet!"

"Kidding guys! Kidding!" Rubbing back of his head.

 **I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.**

 **I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

"And I am horrified!" Alice exclaim.

 **Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

 **The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**

 **I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name**

"Rude" Esme Scoffed.

"People should more discreet about this, she so uncomfortable by all of this" Esme said

— **not an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed.**

"Wonder how they do it?" Jasper said sarcastically

 **I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything.**

"Smart and unusual reading list for a teenager," Carlisle said

 **That was comforting… and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.**

 **When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

"Eric" Emmet said

 **"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

"Yup that Eric" Emmet chimed again

 **"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

 **"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

 **I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."**

 **There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

 **"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful.**

Edward can't help but feel agitated about this, frowning at himself he didn't let his thought known

 **"I'm Eric," he added.**

"Told ya!"

"We already know that Emmet!" Alice said

 **I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

 **We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

 **"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

 **"Very."**

 **"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

 **"Three or four times a year."**

 **"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

 **"Sunny," I told him.**

 **"You don't look very tan."**

 **"My mother is part albino."**

Everyone chuckled

 **He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**

 **We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

 **"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

 **I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

 **The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

 **After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.**

 **One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot**

 **of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**

 **We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

 **It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

"Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Ladies and Gentlemen! Hold your breath, keep your ears open! Finally, the thing we ALL waited for! We had just entered the story!" Rosalie smacks Emmet's head again.

"Rosie! It hurts" and everyone lost it.

Can I continue? Esme asked smiling as everyone's laughter reduce to chuckles.

* * *

 **how was it? let me know. I love knowing your thought and I also need a suggestion, what do you think about Bella entering the story?**


End file.
